


Cat-boy College Dorm Mate?! | Part 6.5 | Liu's Audio

by babyfaceyoongi



Category: Liu's Audio, asmr - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ASMR, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M, Other, catboy, gender neutral reader, liu's audio - Freeform, nekoboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfaceyoongi/pseuds/babyfaceyoongi
Summary: Are you good enough for your cat-boyfriend?
Relationships: Reader - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Cat-boy College Dorm Mate?! | Part 6.5 | Liu's Audio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your college dorm mate is a cat boy?? Part 6! Anime boy ASMR Roleplay - ft. Aureo Audio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619318) by Liu's Audio. 



> If you haven't listened to Liu's Audio on YouTube you're missing out just sayin'.

Rain hits the thin glass of your dorm window. The streetlamp outside makes orange light hum into the room; your eyes watch the shadows of raindrops run down the curved walls. Liu snores softly beside you, curled into your side. His ears and tail twitch every so often while he sleeps, but mostly, he is peaceful. You let your fingers trail down his back absently. Despite the peace, you can't sleep. There's been a heavy feeling in your chest that you haven't been able to shake, not since–

_Salem_.

You sigh. It was shitty enough opening your door to find your boyfriend's ex standing there, even worse to have his words ringing about your head hours after he had left. You couldn't help it, couldn't help thinking maybe he was right about you. That you could never understand Liu, not properly – that you could never protect him, as a human. He had already faced so much prejudice in his life, and being with you was only adding to that. You think of the way Liu had come home that one night, face bruised and bloody from his fight with Salem. His fight because of _you_.

Fuck, you shouldn't have let Salem in. You should have slammed the door harder. You should have done anything, _anything_ else.

You can't bear to lie there in the silence any longer. You carefully shimmy out of Liu's sleepy grasp. You're not sure what you're doing, where you're going, but you slip on your shoes and jacket and then the door is shutting behind you with a soft click. 

The night swallows you. The weather has been warm, and the cool rain feels good on your skin, in your hair. Other than the hush of raindrops and rumble of distant traffic, the campus is dead quiet. You feel like you can actually breathe again out here. But the weight in your chest hasn't shifted. 

_Betrayal._ That's what Salem had called it. A betrayal to Liu's entire race, just for being with you. Holding you. Kissing you. Loving you. 

Jesus, could you really let him do that? Just for you? If you truly loved him, then how could you let him get hurt? You could stop it. You knew. You knew you could, and you knew how. But the very thought made you choke on a sob as it lodged in your throat. 

He would try to stop you, so you'd have to make him hate you. Hate _all_ humans. You would go back, right now, and gather your things, and go. He would wake up alone, but safe. You would sleep in your car until you could switch rooms with someone, and hope the pain of losing him didn't kill you. 

You stop dead in your tracks and curl in on yourself, just for a moment, as grief wracks through you. Your fingers tear at your hair, and your breathing runs wild. Fuck. _Fuck!_

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

You jump. You don't need to look to know who spoke. That voice has been tormenting you all day. You lift your head and meet Salem's gaze. He's staring down his nose at you, a slight sneer on his lips. There's a bruise on his cheek from where Liu hit him.

"Well?" 

"Leave me alone," you mumble, straightening up. He's the last person on earth you would want to talk to. You turn to go, but he grabs your wrist. His nails are needle sharp and dig into your skin painfully, making you gasp. 

"You're in my territory now, _human_." Something in his voice sends a shudder racing down your spine. "You don't get to talk to me like that here."

"Let me go," you hiss. Panic rises in your chest. He's gripping you tightly enough to break your skin.

"Or what? Come on, show me how you plan to protect Liu. I'll even let you throw the first punch." 

"[Y/N]!" 

Both you and Salem jump. He springs away from you like a scolded child. Liu appears as if from nowhere, drenched and shivering. 

"What are you doing...?" His eyes dart between you and Salem, then land on your wrist. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," you say quickly. You take Liu's hand, "Let's go. Come on." 

He's hesitant, but doesn't fight you. Salem says nothing as you leave. 

The walk back to the dorm room is silent. You can feel his eyes on you, but you can't bring yourself meet them. It isn't until he shuts the door to your bedroom that he finally speaks. 

"[Y/N]. What's wrong?" Liu whispers. "Please, talk to me." 

You can feel your heart breaking in your chest. You swallow, "I–" But the words won't come, won't make their way out of your mouth. He's at your side in a flash, cupping your face in his hands. 

"Hey, hey! Are you hurt? Did he do something? I swear I'll–" 

You shake your head. "It's not that. Liu, I...I can't stop thinking, what if Salem's right?"

He blinks at you, incredulous. "What? What do you mean?"

Tears are streaming down your face now, burning hot compared to the chill of the rain. "What if you shouldn't be with me? I don't...I don't want to get in between you and your whole culture, your whole race–!"

"[Y/N]–"

"No, you have to listen to me. I can't do that...I can't do that to you. I can't, Liu. What if someone else tries to hurt you, like Salem did?" You're almost incomprehensible now, through your sobs. "I can't even protect you, I–"

He cuts you off with a kiss. You can't help but melt into it, pulling him closer, closer, until you're flush against one another. You kiss him like it's the last time you'll ever get to. 

Liu pulls away and rests his forehead against yours. "Nothing Salem, or anyone else, could ever do to me would hurt me more than losing you. Nothing, [Y/N]." His thumbs stroke the tears from your cheeks. "I love you, okay? I love you."

You let out a shaky breath. "I love you too."

"Then stay. Stay with me."


End file.
